


Cream

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Escort Service, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Daddy, brief mentions of sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which Jongin is the CEO of a confectionary company and Sehun is a high-class escort that Jongin hires for an event. A certain chain of events lead to Jongin becoming (probably) the nicest sugar daddy anyone can ask for.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MRBRSD94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRBRSD94/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @MRBRIGHTSIDE94 ~♡  
> thank you for always talking about sekai with me ~

Kim Jongin, CEO and co-founder of Asia’s most popular bakery chain, absolutely loves his job. Named _Cream_ , the business had started when Jongin was a 20-year old college dropout. While on the way to his part-time job at the local supermarket, he’d come across an advert in a classifieds section, and the words seemed too good to be true. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Jongin had sent the poster a text message before promptly receiving a reply consisting of a time, date, and place.

Thus, on a Tuesday, at 11 in the afternoon, he found himself on the doorstep of a modest-looking house.

“Hello, my name is Kim Minseok. And you are?”

“Kim Jongin.”

Kim Minseok smiled before pulling the door open wide enough for Jongin to enter.

“What’s your baking experience?”

“I’ve never had formal training, but I’ve been baking since I was 9. I think I’m pretty good.”

Minseok gestured to a kitchen counter filled with baking ingredients and equipment. “Well, I don’t like to judge based solely on formal qualifications. Show me.”

So, in a stranger’s house with said stranger, Jongin managed to whip up a slice of mille-feuilles and a small but flavourful chocolate soufflé. The look of sheer bliss on Minseok’s face after a mouthful of soufflé brought a smirk to Jongin’s face.

“So? Am I qualified for whatever you’re planning?”

“I’m planning,” Minseok said, setting his spoon aside, “to start a bakery. I need a co-owner. I’ll be in charge of the books, of course, while you’ll deal with the actual production of goods. Are you in?”

Jongin stared. Is this guy dumb? “I’m 20. And a college dropout. I don’t have the money to co-own a bakery.”

Minseok waved a dismissive hand. “I can cover the startup costs – you can pay me back through your paycheques. What do you say?”

 

 

 

  
Over the course of the next six years, the pair have gone from a small, corner shop bakery to a chain of over fifty stores throughout Asia. There are fifteen just in Korea alone, and they plan to open another dozen stores over the next three years. They’ve also expanded their range of products from pastries, cakes, and artisanal breads to various types of handmade candies and chocolates.

Jongin’s taken a more prominent role within their partnership, eventually becoming the company’s CEO, while Minseok prefers to stay in the background as COO. As Jongin deals with public appearances, brainstorms future products, and conducts meetings with potential business partners (as they intend to expand their brand outside of the food industry at some point), Minseok deals with the company’s day-to-day operations, metrics, and future goals.

Now, at the age of twenty-six, Jongin owns three cars, a penthouse in the heart of Seoul, and a holiday villa in Jeju. He’s bought his parents a brand new apartment, walks his dogs on leashes worth thousands of dollars each, and has a walk-in wardrobe full of expensive suits ranging from black to white. His watch alone can pay for a secondhand car.

Minseok’s just as well off – he’d managed to sell that modest house and buy a much bigger place just after a year of their business venture. He, however, is less flashy with his wealth than Jongin is. But he’s also not as young as Jongin is, and he’s got a future family to take care of. His fiancée – and long-time girlfriend – is four months pregnant with their first child! He often tells Jongin to find someone and start to think about settling down, but Jongin just snorts and reminds him that he’s still much too young to be thinking about that. Minseok thinks that if Jongin doesn’t start _thinking_ about it now, he’ll never settle down before he turns forty. Because you see, Jongin loves casual flings. He loves no-strings-attached sex. He loves not having to answer to another person, loves the lack of responsibility.

“I have too much on my plate,” he always says. “I don’t have the time or energy for a relationship.”

Whenever he says that, Minseok can only sigh. He’s come to learn that there’s simply no point in arguing with someone as headstrong as Jongin.

 

 

 

  
“Jongin,” Minseok begins, not looking up from the screen of his computer. “You have a benefit to attend in a week or so. Start sweet-talking some girls, you’ll need a date.”

“Why do I need a date?” Jongin demands, voice crackling through the speakerphone. “Can’t I just go alone?”

“Because it generates buzz,” Minseok answers calmly. “You’re one of Korea’s most eligible bachelors – if you’re seen with a date, tabloids will talk. I can’t generate that kind of buzz, so it has to be you.”

“Why do we even need such buzz?”

“You run a business, Jongin. You should know why.”

Jongin’s sigh is especially staticky.

“Why don’t you go to the event with Chaewon instead?”

“She’s pregnant. I don’t want her to be standing around in heels for hours.”

Jongin sighs again. Minseok eyes the speakerphone.

“You’re going, Jongin. With a date.”

Jongin hangs up on him.

 

 

 

  
For seven days, Jongin goes to work, goes to the gym after work, and then goes straight home, where a meal (cooked by his own personal cook) awaits him at the dining table. From the minute he wakes up to the minute he falls asleep, he doesn’t give the issue of a date a second thought.

That is, until the event is a few hours away.

He’s standing in his walk-in closet and examining his collection of suits when he receives a text from Minseok.

_Who’s your date?_

“Ah, shit.”

Instead of replying to his business partner, Jongin scrolls through his contacts until he finds a certain _Park Chanyeol_.

Selecting _New Message_ , he types out a straightforward _what’s the number of that escort site you use?_

Chanyeol’s reply is instant. The first text is the phone number Jongin asked for, and that is quickly followed up by a _they’re all hot; you’ll like them._

Rolling his eyes at Chanyeol’s second text, Jongin dials the number and puts the call on speaker.

“Club Diamond, how can I help you today?”

“I need to hire someone for the night,” Jongin says, selecting a navy blue suit. He holds it up against his chest, gives himself a once over in the mirror, frowns, and places it back on the rack.

“Certainly sir; what is your budget?”

“Give me your most expensive escort.”

He picks out a slate grey suit and holds it up. A small smirk dances across his face. Yes, this suit will do.

 

 

 

  
He’s just finished styling his hair when his doorbell rings. His house staff have already left for the night, so Jongin fiddles with his cufflinks as he heads down the stairs towards the door.

It isn’t until he’s staring his hired escort in the face does he remember that he’d forgotten to specify a preference for _female_ escorts to Park Chanyeol. It’s not that he doesn’t like men; it’s just that he’s never taken a male companion to an event before, and current societal norms in Korea are still relatively… traditional. Well, it’s too late to ask for a new escort – this will have to do.

The man standing in his doorway is tall, slim, and with exceptionally broad shoulders. He’s got amazingly smooth skin, sharp features, and steel blue hair swept back from a pair of dark eyes. His black suit further accentuates his fair complexion.

“Kim Jongin?” A deep voice with a hint of playfulness.

“Yes. You are?”

“Oh Sehun. And judging from your expression, you didn’t expect a man to show up on your doorstep, did you?”

Jongin shrugs. “I didn’t. But it’s alright. Doesn’t really make a difference to me. Come in, take a seat. We’ll be leaving in fifteen minutes.”

As Sehun passes him, Jongin catches a whiff of something that smells amazingly good. His gaze lands on Sehun’s retreating back before sliding down long, shapely legs.

“Mmm.”

“Sorry?” Sehun turns around. “Did you say something?”

“No, not at all.” Jongin says, a little too quickly. “Make yourself comfortable; I have to finish getting ready.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jongin’s putting on his shoes when Sehun asks a good question.

“Are we supposed to pretend we’re dating?”

“What?”

“You’re Kim Jongin, CEO of Cream, right? We’re all dressed up, so we’re either going out on a really fancy date – for appearances – or we’re going to an event. If we’re going on a date, then the answer to my question is yes. If we’re going to an event…”

He leaves his question hanging.

“We’re going to an event. And no, we don’t have to act like we’re dating. But it shouldn’t seem as though we’re just friends, either.”

Sehun nods in understanding. “Fuck buddies, then.”

Sputtering, Jongin stumbles over a shoelace as he hurries to stand. Sehun looks at him as though he’s grown a second head.

“Well, what else would we be if we aren’t dating but we aren’t _not_ dating either?”

Jongin has no smart answer to that.

 

 

 

  
“So what’s this benefit for?”

They’re standing at the end of the (relatively short) red carpet, Sehun’s shoulder just barely brushing Jongin’s.

“Orphanages,” Jongin answers. “My company will be donating money to aid in the construction and development of several new establishments throughout Korea.”

“That’s very nice,” Sehun comments, wrapping fingers loosely around Jongin’s wrist.

“What –”

“Fuck buddies, remember?” Sehun says in a quiet voice. “Now come on, we’re up.”

As the night progresses, Jongin figures out that Sehun has more than enough experience with accompanying clients out on fancy events and whatnot. He stands closely behind Jongin as the latter engages in short interviews, places Jongin’s hand on the small of his back for pictures, and provides curious reporters with vague answers in response to prying questions of their relationship.

“I’m expensive,” is Sehun’s explanation, eyes glinting as they tuck into their appetizers. “The only people who can really afford me are businessmen, businesswomen, and celebrities. Usually they need someone to show off on the red carpet. Or to their nagging grandmas.”

“Doesn’t that mean you’ve been photographed with a lot of famous people?”

“Famous is arguable,” Sehun says, taking a sip of champagne. “But don’t worry, any scandals that arise are usually on me – not that a lot of them do, of course. My clients are never painted in a bad light.”

“What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you concerned over the fact that people may recognise me as the man that’s been on so-and-so’s arm?”

“Not really,” Jongin admits. “I was actually curious to know what celebrities you’ve met.”

Sehun laughs, a pleasant sound that sends a small shock through Jongin’s extremities.

“In that case – I’ve met a couple of popular actors, but I haven’t had the luck to meet any popular idols yet. Most of my clients are businessmen, so tabloids don’t really pick up on me.”

“Men?”

Sehun’s eyes lock with Jongin’s.

“Men.”

The rest of the night goes incredibly smoothly – Jongin receives a bunch of _wow, your date is cute!_ s whispered into his ears –, and Jongin finds Sehun nice enough company to invite the escort over to his penthouse after leaving the benefit.

“Would you like to come up for a nightcap? I’ll pay for the extra time, of course.”

“That’s not necessary,” Sehun says, stepping out of the car. Jongin’s driver drives off with a wave. “I don’t charge for overtime if the client’s hot.”

He says that with a smirk as he steps into the lobby, leaving Jongin a blushing mess by the main doors. Pausing at the elevators, he turns around and looks at Jongin inquisitively.

“So, about that nightcap?”

 

 

 

  
Two cups of coffee end up forgotten on the table after just a few sips, as their owners find themselves too preoccupied with each other’s mouths to attend to them. Their suit jackets are messily discarded on the carpeted floor, and ties are tugged loose by eager fingers.

Sehun is clearly an experienced kisser. Jongin himself has made out with quite a few people, but he’s never been turned into a puddle of melted butter by someone else’s tongue. That is, until Sehun came along.

Every spot that Sehun’s tongue brushes against or curls around turns into fire, and Jongin cannot get enough of it. Sehun’s currently seated on Jongin’s lap, fingers pulling on Jongin’s hair as Jongin rests his hands against the swell of Sehun’s ass. It’s as though Sehun’s trying to coax Jongin’s soul out of his mouth with just his tongue, and Jongin thinks he might just give it up for this.

When Sehun pulls back, lips kiss-swollen, it’s to ask if Jongin will be willing to engage in no-strings-attached sex. Jongin’s never agreed to something so quickly in his life. As the sinful escort heads up the stairs, he rids himself of his tie, belt, and socks along the way, almost as if he’s leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for Jongin to follow. And follow he does.

 

 

 

  
Jongin catches up to Sehun at the foot of the bed. There’s a muffled yelp of pain when Sehun smacks the heel of his foot against the bedframe when Jongin surges towards him and reclaims his mouth.

“Sorry,” Jongin says, sounding completely unapologetic. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Deft fingers pull Sehun’s shirt out from underneath the waistband of his slacks, and buttons are coming undone at the speed of light.

“You’d better,” Sehun breathes, looking down into Jongin’s eyes. “That really hurt.”

The shirt’s pushed off of Sehun’s shoulders, and it slides down toned arms before it hits the floor. Jongin wastes no time in latching his teeth onto the slope of Sehun’s neck and pulling the flesh into his mouth with a hard suck.

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Sehun purrs, voice like silk. “Do you like leaving marks?”

Jongin doesn’t answer. Instead, he unzips Sehun’s pants, yanks it down along with his underwear, and takes his half-hard cock into his mouth. A choked gasp escapes from between Sehun’s lips, and the escort fists a hand into the stiff locks of Jongin’s hair.

It’s not until Sehun’s achingly hard does Jongin release the cock from his mouth with a lewd pop. He gives the insides of Sehun’s thighs an array of love bites, and looks up to see Sehun staring down at him, his leaking cock twitching and pupils blown wide.

“Yeah, I like leaving marks.”

Sehun swears under his breath and yanks Jongin back up to his feet.

“The only mark that really means anything is me not being able to walk tomorrow after a good, hard fuck. Got it?”

Jongin smirks and takes off his belt. All the alcohol in his system seems to have suddenly evaporated.

“Got it.”

 

 

 

  
Bent over at the foot of the bed, legs trembling, face buried into the soft duvet.

That’s the position Sehun finds himself in barely ten minutes later, two of Jongin’s fingers slicked up and buried knuckle deep in his ass. The carpet is soft underneath the curl of his toes, and the sheets smell vaguely of lemon and cedar. There’re probably a few too many stains on the duvet by now, but Jongin seems to relish in the amount of precum dripping off of the head of Sehun’s cock and onto the pristine sheets. So Sehun couldn’t care less.

He ruts into the bed, desperate for any sort of friction, but his hips stutter in shocked pleasure when Jongin’s fingers hook and brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ah –”

Before he can tell Jongin to do that again, Jongin’s hand is on his back, pushing him further down into the bed, and his words are muffled by the duvet. But Jongin does do it again. And again. And again. But he stops right as Sehun’s ready to come, Sehun whimpering at the loss of those talented fingers.

“Don’t move,” Jongin tells him, landing a smack to an ass cheek as he walks to the side of the bed. The slap causes Sehun to jolt, and his cock rubs against the bed in the most delicious way. It takes Sehun all of his willpower not to climax from that alone.

His knees start to tremble when the sound of the condom wrapper being opened reaches his ears. Despite having been in the business for close to half a decade, Sehun can count the number of times he’s gotten a good fuck from his clients on both hands. Tonight will be fucking amazing; he can feel it in his bones.

Jongin rolls the condom onto himself as he walks back to Sehun, the latter still patiently in that face-down-ass-up position that he loves. He stands close enough to Sehun to feel his body heat, but not close enough for Sehun to push back into his hips. With a hand, he spreads Sehun’s ass cheeks apart and runs a finger down the cleft. As the pad of his finger brushes over Sehun’s quivering entrance, another drop of precum stains the sheets.

“Fuck, can you just –”

Sehun shuts up immediately at the feeling of Jongin’s cock breaching his entrance. The businessman wastes no time in letting Sehun adjust, sheathing himself to the base of his cock in one thrust.

“You wanted a good, hard fuck, yes?”

“Yes,” Sehun groans, pushing his hips back into Jongin’s. “Please.”

“Coming right up.”

Jongin pulls out and thrusts back in with such force that Sehun’s knees knock against the bedframe. But all that comes out of Sehun’s mouth is a moan of sheer pleasure, and he tenses his thighs in preparation for more.

Strong (and sticky) fingers grip at his hips, and Sehun manages to grab a handful of the sheets for purchase before Jongin starts pounding into him at a relentless pace. The sheets rub at his nipples, and when Jongin delivers another smack to his ass in-between the sharp snaps of his hips, Sehun lets out a guttural cry into the bed.

The head of Jongin’s cock slams straight into his prostate, and he can’t help but shudder as the force causes his own cock to slap against his stomach, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

“Fuck me harder,” he rasps, eyes screwed shut in bliss.

So Jongin fucks him harder, filling the expansive bedroom with nothing but their moans and the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin. The bed frame creaks ominously after a particularly hard thrust, but Jongin just tightens his hold on Sehun’s hips and pulls the escort back down on his cock.

When Sehun tries to wrap a hand around his painfully throbbing erection, Jongin orders him to put his hands back on the bed.

“Do not touch yourself,” Jongin orders, voice strained. “The only thing you can come from is the way your ass takes my cock in so filthily. If only you can see what I’m seeing right now, Sehun. The way your asshole stretches around me, the way I slide in and out of you like I was born to do this…”

“Fuck,” Sehun moans, hair a mess as he writhes. His legs are so tired and so close to giving out. “I want to – oh!”

Jongin shoves Sehun further down the bed and drives his cock as deep as it can go into him, and Sehun shamelessly rocks his hips into the mattress. It takes just a few more pounds on Jongin’s end before he’s spilling all over the white sheets and Jongin’s emptying himself into Sehun’s ass.

“Jesus,” Sehun mutters, legs finally giving way to exhaustion. He slumps deeper into the bed, ignoring the mess currently on his stomach.

“Don’t think I’m pure enough to be called that,” Jongin says, breathing heavily. Still buried inside Sehun, he bends over and pillows his cheek between Sehun’s scapulas. Sehun lets out a huff of laughter.

They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

Then Jongin straightens, pulls out (and snorts at the whine that Sehun makes), and shuffles to the bathroom.

“Come join me for a shower if you’d like. You can stay the night as well.”

“You might want to change the sheets,” Sehun comments, rolling over onto his back in preparation for standing. “And next time, I would like it very much if we could use the whole bed. My legs feel like seaweed.”

“Next time?” Jongin looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Sehun rolls his eyes.

“I know you’re already thinking of the next time, don’t kid yourself.”

Jongin snorts in amusement, but he doesn’t deny it.

 

 

 

  
The incessant ringing of his phone is what wakes Jongin up the first time the next day. Phone in hand, he turns around and nearly rolls right into a sleeping Sehun.

“What.”

“So how’d you like the service~”

Jongin sighs.

“Chanyeol. It’s not even eight in the morning. Do you have to ask me that now?”

Next to him, Sehun snuffles in his sleep.

“I’m curious,” Chanyeol says, “and nosy. So tell me.”

“It was good,” Jongin says shortly. “I’m going back to bed.”

He hangs up, tosses his phone into a corner of the room, and pulls the snoozing escort into his arms. He dozes off to the rise and fall of Sehun’s chest.

The second time Jongin wakes up, it’s to the feeling of Sehun’s lips wrapped around his cock.

“Good morning,” Sehun says, as clearly as he can with Jongin’s morning wood in his mouth. Jongin stares down at him with heavy, sleep-dusted lids.

“Yes, good morning.”

Trapped somewhere in the middle between rising out of dreamland and sinking into pleasure, Jongin lies on his back, spreads his legs apart, and closes his eyes.

“You’re really good at that,” Jongin says, hips rocking gently up into Sehun’s mouth as the latter does something wonderful with the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock.

“I’m naturally gifted,” Sehun informs him, thumb pressing down on Jongin’s perineum. He sucks on the glans as if it was a lollipop, lips stretching sinfully around the erection.

“Mm, I can tell.”

Jongin comes with a tremble and a sigh when Sehun’s tongue flicks rapidly over his slit, and Sehun lets Jongin release down his throat.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Sehun says, sitting up and stretching like a cat. A hand drops to his own erection and absently starts stroking. “I’d stay for more, but I’m afraid I have another appointment to get to in an hour or so.”

“You’re gonna leave with that?” Jongin gestures towards Sehun’s cock, now curving proudly towards his navel.

“No,” Sehun says. He shuffles up Jongin’s body and settles down over his hips. “Doesn’t take me long to jack off. Wanna watch?”

Jongin pillows his head on a forearm and quirks an eyebrow. “Go on, then.”

And so the hand on Sehun’s cock speeds up. The other hand rests on Jongin’s thigh for support, and he fixes his gaze on the man lying pliant below him.

Jongin watches, absolutely enraptured, as Sehun’s thumb swipes over the slit, as he cups his balls, as he cants his hips into his fist.

When Sehun’s breathing speeds up and his hips start to lose their rhythm, Jongin asks him a simple question.

“Come in my mouth?”

Sehun nearly topples over onto his side as he scrambles to push the head of his cock into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin gives it a single suck, and Sehun orgasms, shuddering through his release.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Jongin says, his smirk back on his face. Sehun laughs.

“My pleasure. I’m going to get dressed. Don’t you have to go to work?”

Jongin stretches languidly. “The best thing about running your own business is not having fixed work hours.”

Sehun pulls on his boxers and hunts for his shirt.

“So morning sex can definitely be a thing?”

“If you want, I can always just not go into the office.”

Sehun grins. “Well, you know where to reach me.”

At that, Jongin sits up. “What, I don’t get your personal number?”

“I don’t give that out until the third date,” Sehun says, winking. He finishes buttoning the last button on his shirt. “See you around, Mr. Kim.”

 

 

 

  
Minseok’s lounging in the armchair across from his desk when Jongin walks into his office.

“Uh.”

“I saw the pictures,” Minseok says. “You called an escort service.”

Jongin shrugs, setting his briefcase down onto the desk. “I forgot about the fact that I needed a date. He turned out to be good company anyway.”

Minseok winces. “I don’t want to know about what you do in your bed.”

“In bed is debatable,” Jongin snickers.

He dodges the pen Minseok chucks at him.

“There have been articles coming up discussing your womanizing tendencies – clearly that applies to both genders. It’s not good for business, Jongin. Our confectionary line caters to children as well as adults, and parents will not want their children to be consuming goods from a company that has a womanizing CEO.”

“I’m not –”

“I know you’re not in a place where you’re willing to consider a long term relationship or anything of that sort. I understand. You want to have fun before you settle down. But you need to start finding a way to do that discreetly. If you keep appearing in public with a different date on your arm…”

“Might I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted me to bring a date to the benefit yesterday?”

“I was sort of hoping that you’d end up bringing that girl you’ve seen a few times. She seemed nice, seemed to really like you.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You should’ve just told me that straight up. You know I hate reading between the lines.”

Minseok leans over the desk. “I’m assuming your relationship with this escort is also purely physical?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Then keep him around for as long as possible.”

“Why?”

“We’re getting ready to launch our first café within the year. In order to promote it, you’ll have to attend a lot of events.”

Jongin sighs. He hates getting nagged at, but deep down, he knows Minseok is right. It’s simply not good for the image of their company.

 

 

 

  
Over the next couple of weeks, Jongin finds himself knee-deep in work. He spends almost all of his time in the office kitchen – a massive room underground filled with top of the line equipment and appliances – working with Minseok to come up with new recipes for their upcoming café. When he’s not in the kitchen, he’s at the storefront working with planners and contractors to determine the design and layout of the café.

So when he finally gets a day off, he spends it by waking up past noon, eating brunch in bed, and binge watching anime. When dinner rolls around, he tells his chef to prepare an extra serving.

“Club Diamond, how can I help you today?”

“Is Sehun available for tonight?”

“Please hold on, let me check his schedule.”

Jongin fiddles with the remote as he waits.

“He’s free in an hour; how many hours would you like to buy?”

“Through to tomorrow, eight in the morning.”

“Very well, sir. I will inform him shortly. Where shall he meet you?”

Jongin gives her his address and hangs up. He manages to watch another three episodes before his doorbell rings.

“I thought you’d forgotten all about me,” Sehun pouts. He’s dressed casually in jeans and a fitted tank, putting those arms on show.

“I’ve been extremely busy,” Jongin tells him, pulling Sehun into the penthouse. “But today’s my day off. The night’s reserved just for you.”

“What if I wasn’t available tonight?”

“I’ll buy your time from whatever asshole dares take you from me,” Jongin says, shrugging. “Dinner?”

Sehun’s eyes instantly light up when they land on the lavish feast spread out on Jongin’s dining table. “Yes please.”

 

 

 

  
“That was a great meal,” Sehun says, leaning back in his seat with a hand on his stomach. “Did you make all that?”

“I’m a baker,” Jongin replies, “not a chef. I have a personal chef that comes in every day to prepare meals for me.”

Sehun whistles lowly. “That sounds like a great life.”

“You make a decent amount too, don’t you?”

“The escort service takes 30% of what I earn, and most of the remainder goes to bills and whatnot. At the end of each month, I don’t have a lot left. Enough to live comfortably, but definitely not enough for a personal chef.”

Jongin brews a cup of coffee for the both of them, and they head into the den to relax.

“Why’d you start working as an escort, anyway?”

“Student loans,” Sehun sighs. “I’m in school to be a neuroscientist. Currently in grad school. It’s not cheap. My mum’s a single mother, and she has a bad back, so she can’t work long hours. She has to raise two kids by herself, so I thought I’d help out. I’m lucky I have what it takes to be one of the service’s most expensive escorts. If I charged base rates, I may be repaying my student loans until I turn fifty.”

“This job… it’s not as glitzy as it seems, yes?”

“Definitely not. Most of the time I get grimy, sleazy businessmen who can’t get laid otherwise. They want arm candy to show off to other equally sleazy businessmen. Sleeping with them is… revolting, to say the least. But I just lie there and shut them out mentally. The better clients are always women. They’re gentler, cleaner, and they usually remember that I’m human, too. Some of them buy me ridiculously expensive gifts that I can sell to pay off my loans. One lady bought me at least five suits and shoes to match. She really helped me progress in my line of work.”

Jongin grimaces. “Can’t you choose which clients you want to entertain?”

“I can, but that’s not good money, is it?”

Sehun has a point there.

“How much longer will you have to work to pay off your loans?”

“Another five years, probably.”

Sehun drains the rest of his coffee and sets the mug aside.

“Hey, if you need money, you can always just –”

“No,” Sehun interrupts. “You have no obligation to help me. You are, after all, a client. If I can earn my own money, I will.”

 

 

 

  
That night, Jongin presses Sehun deeper into the soft mattress, runs a hand through soft, cleanly washed hair, and swallows the moans that tumble out of Sehun’s mouth with every rock of Jongin’s hips.

Sehun sinks his teeth into the flesh of Jongin’s shoulder, claws down Jongin’s arms, and presses his heels into the small of Jongin’s back in a silent plea for more.

“Come to work with me tomorrow,” Jongin grunts, fucking deep into Sehun, face tucked between the crook of Sehun’s neck and the pillow.

“What – _fuck_ – why?”

Jongin speeds up a little; Sehun’s cock flops helplessly between their stomachs.

“I want your number, and you won’t give it to me unless we’ve seen each other three times, right? Tomorrow will be Number Three.”

Sehun laughs, a giddy sound that instantly changes to a filthy moan when Jongin hits his prostate dead on. He comes with a muted cry, and Jongin coaxes Sehun through his orgasm before he comes, too.

“So? What do you say?”

“Will I get to have office sex?”

“You can count on it.”

“I’m in.”

 

 

 

  
The next day, Jongin wakes Sehun up with a slap to his bare ass.

“Do you have to inform your company about today?”

“Yeah, I’ll just send my manager a text,” Sehun yawns, grabbing onto his pillow. “Now shush, let me sleep for a little bit longer.”

Jongin snorts, but gives Sehun’s ass another smack before he rolls out of bed. “I’ll get ready first; be up in twenty.”

By the time Sehun’s dressed and freshened up, Jongin’s got breakfast ready. He sets a plate stacked with four pancakes down in front of Sehun, before dusting powdered sugar over the top.

Leaning down, Sehun takes a big whiff of the pancakes and nearly inhales the sugar.

“Bless you,” Sehun says seriously, before stabbing his fork through the pancakes and slicing off a large chunk.

It doesn’t take Sehun long to polish off his plate, and it’s almost nine by the time Jongin manages to usher Sehun out the door. His driver’s already waiting by the doors, and Jongin lets Sehun get into the car first.

“There may be some stares,” Jongin warns. “Some people may recognise you from the benefit.”

“That’s fine,” Sehun says, “I don’t get bothered by stares.”

 

 

 

  
“Jongin, can I see you in my office for a minute?”

Sighing, Jongin gets out of his chair, motions for Sehun to stay put, and follows Minseok into his office.

“So why is he here?”

“You’re the one that wants me to be less fickle with the people I sleep with,” Jongin says. “I haven’t slept with anyone else since I met him.”

“Yes, that’s great, don’t misunderstand what I’m saying. I’m asking why he’s here. In the office.”

“Because I wanted him to come,” Jongin replies. “He needs the money, too. He’s got a lot of student loans to pay off.”

Minseok raises a skeptical eyebrow. “You do realise it could all be a ruse to get money off of you, right?”

“Well, the sex itself is worth the money,” Jongin shrugs. “So even if that’s true… I don’t really care.”

“Okay, I don’t need to hear about your sex life.”

“Minseok, I know what I’m doing. I’m not some gullible puppy people like to kick.”

With that, Jongin leaves his partner’s office.

 

 

 

  
“Try this,” Jongin says, swiping up a bit of handmade frosting from the bowl and holding it up to Sehun’s lips. The entire kitchen is empty save for the both of them – and a gigantic table’s worth of baking ingredients and equipment.

Sehun licks the frosting off Jongin’s fingertip.

“I’m not big on cream cheese, but that’s nice.”

Nodding, Jongin turns to his three-tier strawberry shortcake and starts spreading the frosting around it. Sehun watches him work, legs swinging gently as he sits on a work table. Jongin pipes intricate details onto the dessert, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and hands incredibly steady.

“Alright, this should be good enough,” Jongin says, finishing the last swirl. He tops it off with sliced strawberries, and carries the finished cake over to the fridge.

“What’s next?”

“Gonna make some huge salted dark chocolate espresso cookies,” Jongin declares, smacking his hands together and sending a cloud of flour into Sehun’s face.

Sehun retaliates by smearing leftover frosting all over Jongin’s cheek.

“You –!”

With a shriek, Sehun manages to avoid frosting in his hair, but it lands on his nose and lips instead.

“You look hot with white stuff on your face,” Jongin comments, leaning in to lick the frosting off Sehun’s lips.

“Please, I look hot in general.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Jongin agrees, kissing the rest off his nose.

Grinning, Sehun slides off the table and heads over to the door. The lock clicks, and Jongin looks on in amusement.

“In the kitchen? That’s unhygienic.”

“I was just planning to make out with you,” Sehun says, returning to his seat on the table. “Maybe some grinding. Is your office soundproof?”

“No, but the walls are decently thick.”

“I’m going to make sure you have to walk back to your office with a magnificent boner.”

Jongin groans in mock agony. “Why.”

“Why not?”

 

 

 

  
To say Sehun was successful in his endeavours would be an understatement. In order to prevent employees from noticing the tent in his pants and reporting it, Jongin had to take of his suit jacket, hold it in front of himself, and hunch his back. Shuffling back to his office in that position seemed to take forever. Sehun was dying of laughter the entire time.

The second they’re safely in Jongin’s office – Minseok had passed them in a hallway, and the look he gave Jongin screamed _I know what you’re up to but for my sanity, I’m going to pretend I do not_ –, Sehun locks the door and shoves Jongin up against it.

“So did you enjoy that experience? It’s a weird sort of thrill, isn’t it? Knowing that your employees might see your erection?”

“Do you get off on that shit?”

Sehun snorts. “I get off on knowing I did that.” He points to Jongin’s crotch.

“Yes, you did that. Are you going to do something about what you did?”

“That sounds like a riddle,” Sehun quips, a hand travelling down to cup Jongin through his pants.

“Well, solve it.”

Sehun grins. “Yes, sir.”

 

 

 

  
Someone knocks on the door, and Jongin nearly jumps out of his chair in shock. If it wasn’t for a naked Sehun in his lap – and on his dick – he might as well have.

Sehun continues bouncing on Jongin’s lap, cheek pressed against Jongin’s neck as he pants lightly in beat with his movements. He seems completely unfazed by the fact that there’s someone _right outside_.

“Um – come back in fifteen minutes,” Jongin calls, trying his best to keep his voice level as Sehun does something wonderful with his ass.

“But CEO Kim –” It’s Minseok’s secretary.

“ _Fifteen minutes!_ ” Jongin hollers.

When he doesn’t hear another peep out of her, Jongin exhales in relief.

“Fifteen minutes is a little ambitious, don’t you think?” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ear, rolling his hips. His cock rubs up Jongin’s abdomen and the shock of pleasure he receives causes him to tighten his grip on Jongin’s hair.

“You’re right,” Jongin gasps, nails digging into Sehun’s hips at a particular hard bounce. “Another minute of this and I’m gone.”

“I agree.” A low moan echoes in Jongin’s ear. “I wanna come now.”

Jongin makes sure none of his shirt is in the way before giving Sehun’s cock a few deft pumps. Sehun spills all over Jongin’s hand, noises stifled by Jongin’s shoulder. He clenches tight around Jongin, each tremor of his body seemingly amplified within his walls. Jongin climaxes, and Sehun takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jongin’s open mouth. He kisses the CEO through his orgasm with kittenish licks.

“Grab me a bunch of tissues, will you? Over there.”

Sehun twists in his seat, and Jongin chokes on his spit at the sensations shooting up his sensitive shaft.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Am not. You wanted tissues. Here.”

He cleans up the mess on Jongin’s torso and tosses the soiled tissues into the trashcan.

“We have twelve minutes or so left, right?”

“I think so,” Jongin says, muscles relaxing. Sehun looks down at him curiously. None of them want to sever their… physical connection.

“Why did you decide to start a bakery?”

If Jongin thinks that it’s weird to engage in a serious conversation while still balls deep in Sehun, he doesn’t show it. Sehun is oddly pleased about it.

“I was a college dropout. I worked in a supermarket for money, spent my free time in skate parks smoking cigarettes. I quit a couple years ago, by the way. So yeah, I didn’t have anything going for me back then. Then I happened to stumble across an ad; it was looking for skilled bakers. I had never taken any courses before, but I knew I was decent. So I answered the ad. Met Minseok. Baked for him. That same day, he asked if I was willing to be his partner in a business venture. I took a risk. Guess it paid off.”

Sehun shifts a little; Jongin grimaces at the feeling of his own come against his now flaccid dick.

“Yeah it’s getting a little uncomfortable,” Sehun laughs. “Hold on.”

Standing slowly, he lets Jongin slip out of him before reaching for a few more tissues. He cleans himself up as Jongin removes the condom and ties it off.

“So do you enjoy your job?”

“I do. Baking was a hobby, I never thought it would be my saving grace. There are some aspects of this job that I do not particularly like, but I do it because the pros definitely outweigh the cons.”

Sehun pulls on his pants and settles into the seat across from Jongin’s desk.

“I wonder what it feels like to have a job that you actually enjoy.”

Jongin looks up from buttoning his shirt. “Do you not enjoy neuroscience?”

“I’m doing it because it’s what I’m best at. I had good enough grades to skip a couple of years of undergrad, so I’m finishing grad school earlier than most people. It’s a decent way to make money, and that’s what my family needs most right now. I want to make sure my mother gets a good life in the future; she deserves that much.”

“But your passion isn’t in neuroscience.” It’s a statement, and Sehun nods in response.

“Well, there are aspects of neuroscience I find really fascinating. I’m interested in the field, don’t get me wrong, but I never grew up wanting to be a scientist. I grew up wanting to be an author.”

“Ah,” Jongin says. “I understand. It’s hard to make it big as an author.”

Sehun hums in agreement.

“I figured I could first make a decent living as a scientist, and then when I’ve got enough saved up, I could maybe retire and try my hand at writing.”

“I hope it all goes to plan,” Jongin says, and he really means it.

Sehun gives him a genuine smile. “Me too.”

Right then, a timid knock on the door sounds.

“Guess our fifteen minutes are up,” Sehun says, chuckling.

“I guess so.”

 

 

 

  
Over the next few months, the pair fall into a routine. After Sehun gives Jongin his personal number, Jongin calls him over every third night, and he leaves the following morning with an exuberant grin. It’s something that they’ve come to look forward to, a nice moment of reprieve from their respective jobs. Sometimes, Sehun chooses not to charge Jongin, especially since having Jongin as a regular has significantly boosted his income.

Jongin brings Sehun out for meals at expensive restaurants, buys him little gifts ever so often, and gives him health supplements to bring home to his mother every month. Sehun tries to return the favour by giving Jongin massages – his muscles are usually very tense – and being a reliable shoulder to lean on. He’s even started learning how to cook so he can make Jongin a meal every so often. They don’t dwell on the fact that “no-strings-attached sex” was tossed out of the window a long time ago.

Sehun starts being Jongin’s go-to date for events and appearances, and the tabloids have started to change their tune regarding Jongin’s love life. _Womanizer!_ has changed to _potential boyfriend?_ and Minseok could not be happier.

Every few weeks he’ll ask Jongin: “Are you two together yet?”

Every time Jongin will reply: “We enjoy each other’s company, but we’re honestly just sleeping together.”

And every time Minseok will be unsatisfied with the answer.

At this point in time, Sehun and Jongin are content with whatever their relationship entails, and neither ask for more. All that, however, changes on a Tuesday night almost half a year after their first meeting.

Jongin’s in the middle of washing his dinner dishes – he doesn’t leave everything for his housekeeper! – when the doorbell rings. Sehun isn’t scheduled to come today, so Jongin peers into the peephole before opening the door.

What he sees sends a surge of anger through his veins. Jongin doesn’t remember ever feeling this angry in his life.

Yanking the door open, he reaches out and pulls Sehun inside. The door slams shut behind them.

“Who the fuck did this to you?”

Sehun winces when Jongin’s fingers brush over the multiple bruises scattered across his face.

“Client,” Sehun mumbles. “I’m still supposed to be with him. But I couldn’t stay there any longer. He might file a complaint, fuck.”

“Fuck,” Jongin echoes. “Take a seat, I’m going to get my first aid kit.”

Sehun sinks into an armchair and pulls his knees up to his chest. Jongin notices a large rip in Sehun’s shirt and feels another stab of anger in his chest.

When he returns with the first aid kit, Sehun’s got his head tilted backwards, gunmetal hair spilling into his lidded eyes.

“Where do you hurt the most?”

“... My ass.”

Jongin freezes, hands halfway to reaching for the bottle of antiseptic.

“What?!”

“He didn’t prep me.”

“Let me see.”

Sehun flinches. “ _No_.”

“Sehun –”

“At least let me shower first.”

Sighing, Jongin drops his hands. “Alright.”

 

 

 

  
“Come here,” Jongin says, gesturing to the bed. Sehun shuffles over obediently, a large, fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Jongin tugs the towel free from Sehun’s hands and tosses it onto the bed. His breath leaves his lungs in a pained exhale when he sees the plethora of marks down Sehun’s torso and legs.

“Turn around,” he says softly. He kneels down, places a hand on Sehun’s ass, but doesn’t do anything else. “Did you notice any bleeding in the shower?”

“No,” Sehun mumbles, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest. He doesn’t bend over. “It’s not that bad; I’ve had unprepped sex before.”

“Sure, but you can have unprepped sex without being rough. You sure there’s no bleeding? I won’t check if you’re uncomfortable.”

“There’s no bleeding. It’ll be fine after a few days.”

“Okay. Are you able to sit? Or do you want to lie down?”

“I can sit.”

Jongin takes his time dabbing at Sehun’s cuts and bruises with antiseptic (do bruises even need antiseptic? he thinks), before applying antibiotic cream to open wounds.

“Did I miss anything?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun admits, looking down at Jongin from where he’s crouched by his feet.

So Jongin scans Sehun’s body once more to check for anything he’s missed. Once he’s satisfied, he packs up the first aid kit and puts it aside. He fishes out an old t-shirt from his dresser and a pair of new boxers, and offers them to Sehun.

“You’re staying here tonight. I know you usually sleep nude with me, but I think you’ll feel better with some clothes on. Do you want me to sleep in the guest room?”

Sehun accepts the clothing and pulls the shirt on. “No, stay here.”

Jongin stays.

But as Sehun sleeps, Jongin stays awake.

The image of a battered Sehun outside his front door keeps slipping into his mind whenever he closes his eyes and tries to sleep, and his heart aches with every glimpse of it.

 

 

 

  
Sehun wakes up to the lovely scent of bacon. Sitting up, he winces at the pain that flares up in his lower body, but fights through the discomfort as he stands and makes his way to the kitchen. He catches sight of the time along the way and it startles him.

“It’s past ten,” he says, stepping into the kitchen. “Don’t you have work?”

Jongin looks at him like he’s stupid. “Do you think I’d go into work when you’re all beat up?”

Sehun flushes. “I’m not broken, I’m perfectly capable of being alone and taking care of myself.”

“I’m sure you are,” Jongin says, heaping a pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate. “But if I am able to look after you, I will.”

“Why?”

Jongin pauses, takes a few seconds to formulate an acceptable answer.

“Because I care for you. We’ve spent enough time together for you to mean more than just sex to me.”

He slides the plate over the counter.

“After you’re done eating, I have something I want to discuss with you.”

 

 

 

  
“How busy are you with grad school?”

“Quite,” Sehun answers, taking a sip of water. “I’m graduating in a year, so my thesis is quite a burden.”

“How do you juggle that with work?”

“I don’t sleep much. I have classes in the day every day except for Wednesday, and nighttime is when I meet up with clients. Weekends I’m either working or studying. I have a quota to meet at work, so sometimes I can’t decline clients even when I have to study.”

“How long is your contract?”

“Contracts are two years long. I’m a year into my current contract.”

“And you can’t terminate it?”

“Not unless it’s an extenuating circumstance.”

“What if I bought you out of your contract?”

Sehun’s jaw drops. “What?”

“What if I paid the company the amount you’re supposed to earn in a year, upfront, in exchange for you to be let out of your contract?”

“Why would you even do that?”

“Because this job is bad for you. It takes up your time, potentially affecting your grades, which may in turn affect your future job opportunities. Not to mention the fact that there are some seriously fucked up people that hire you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“But – I appreciate the thought, Jongin, I really do – but I need the money. My mother simply doesn’t earn enough for my family, and my older brother holds a menial office job. My income lessens my family’s workload a fair amount.”

“I’ll cover that.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’ll pay for your school fees, food, clothes, whatever. If necessary, I can cover things on your mum’s end too.”

Sehun’s eyes are as wide as saucers. “Why would you do that for me?”

“Stop asking me that,” Jongin mutters. “You don’t deserve this. No one does.”

Jongin gestures vaguely at Sehun’s wounds.

“I came into the industry knowing the risks,” Sehun says. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact that it should never happen. This way, you’ll have all the time you need to study, get good grades and a good job.”

“My school fees aren’t cheap, Jongin. I can’t ask that of you.”

“I want to. I know what it feels like to not have anything going for you, and I don’t want you to go down that path.”

Sehun swallows, throat dry. “If you do this, you have to let me pay you back.”

“What we have is enough for me.”

“At least let me do some work for you. If all I do is study at home, I’ll go mad.”

Jongin contemplates Sehun’s request.

“You can work part time at my company’s upcoming café. There’ll be a staff room in the back, so you can study there as well. Would that be okay? I will pay you the same amount other part timers will earn so things will be equal amongst you and your co-workers. But your wages will not act as repayment to me. You can give that to your mother or use it for yourself, but I mean it when I say I will shoulder your financial burden.”

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Sehun exhales. “Okay.”

 

 

 

  
Sehun falls asleep sometime in the afternoon, as the TV plays a rerun of a sitcom. He wakes up to an empty house. Assuming that Jongin had gone to the office for a couple of hours, he simply curls up into a ball on the couch and watches the reruns.

When Jongin comes home, he presents Sehun with several papers.

“What are these?”

“Your terminated contract.”

Sehun stares down at the papers in his hands. Sure enough, it’s the contract he’d signed a year ago, now stamped with TERMINATED across each sheet in red ink. He recognises his boss’ signature at the corner of the stamp.

“You left to do this?”

“Yes. I didn’t want you to overthink it and change your mind.”

“Jongin…”

Jongin cards his fingers through Sehun’s bedhead. “I’m here to take the weight off your shoulders, alright? I’m more than able to, and I want to help.”

Reaching up, Sehun grabs Jongin by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Thank you.”

Jongin smiles. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like. I’ll pass you a spare key later so you can come and go as you wish.”

A tear slips down Sehun’s cheek. Jongin brushes it away wordlessly.

“Would you like some lava cake? I make a mean lava cake.”

 

 

 

  
It takes them a few weeks to get used to their new arrangement. Jongin transfers a decent sum of money to Sehun’s account every two weeks, and gives Sehun free rein over how he chooses to spend the money. Sehun sends half the amount to his mother and keeps the other half in his own savings account. But because he spends so much time with Jongin, he’s never really had any opportunity to use the money.

As the café is still a month or so away from opening, Sehun spends most of his days studying, either at home, at Jongin’s home, or in Jongin’s office. Jongin’s secretary has even gotten used to Sehun’s presence, now no longer watching the pair of them walk into Jongin’s office with a curious gaze.

Minseok, however, is curiouser than ever.

“Why’s he always here?”

Jongin looks up from his work irritably. Today, Sehun’s at home, and Minseok has taken the opportunity to swoop in with questions.

“Have you been spending too much time with Chaewon and her friends? You’re beginning to sound just like them.”

Minseok _tsks_ and perches on the edge of Jongin’s desk.

“Your secretary likes to gossip with mine,” he says. “And your secretary has access to statements of your accounts. She sees the transactions you make, you know.”

“I’m just helping out someone that deserves to be helped.”

“I know. I had someone run a background check.”

Jongin looks up sharply. “You what?”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Don’t get mad at me. It’s for your own good. There are many scammers out there, and I didn’t want you to fall victim to one of them. But yes, his background check came out clean. He’s not lying to you.”

“I never thought he was,” Jongin says, turning back to his work.

“You’re his sugar daddy, Jongin.”

Fingers pause on the keyboard. “Huh. I guess I am.” He resumes typing.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“I’m the one who suggested it. Of course I’m okay with it. It’s not like he spends a lot, anyway.”

“I didn’t mean the spending aspect of it. I meant the emotional aspect of it.”

Jongin’s eyes slide over to Minseok, but he doesn’t stop typing.

“What are you talking about.”

“You care for him. You’re sleeping with him. You’re paying his school fees. You’re giving him a job. And yet you’re not together?”

“Correct.”

“And he seems to reciprocate your feelings?”

“I would say so, yes.”

“So why the hell aren’t you together?”

Jongin sighs. “I don’t know. Things are fine as they are, nothing needs to change.”

“Right,” Minseok says skeptically. “I suggest the two of you discuss this at some point.”

“There’s no need,” Jongin groans. “If there’s ever a need I promise I will, alright? Now please let me work.”

Minseok leaves with a pat on Jongin’s shoulder.

He stops at the door. “Oh, and please answer Chanyeol’s calls. He’s been bugging our secretaries at least once a month for the past half a year, and he doesn’t seem to want to stop.”

 

 

 

  
His phone buzzes with a text message, and Sehun looks over from his textbook to see that it’s from Baekhyun, a close friend and one of his former colleagues.

_so how’s the boyfie_

Sehun snorts.

_We’re not dating._

_he hasn’t slept with anyone after he met u; bought u out of ur contract; is paying for everything… and ur STILL not dating?_

_Correct._

_y the fuck not?_

Sehun stares at the screen. He doesn’t have an answer for that question.

_see, u dont know why either, do u_

 

 

 

  
“The opening ceremony for the café is on Friday; want to be my date?”

“Of course,” Sehun says, sweeping the tip of his highlighter over a sentence in his textbook. “Am I not always your date? I have class until five in the afternoon though.”

“That’s fine, it starts at seven.”

Sehun gives Jongin a smile, which the latter returns.

It’s a Sunday afternoon, and they’re seated at the dining table with a bowl of fruits between them as they work. Soft jazz plays from the sound system in the living room, and the pair work comfortably together.

After some time, Jongin gets up to brew some coffee. As he passes Sehun, he leans in for a kiss, which Sehun easily gives.

“Hey, Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“What are we?”

At Jongin’s silence, Sehun knows that they have to talk about it soon. But maybe not right now.

 

 

 

  
“Let’s get you a new suit,” Jongin says. It’s Sehun’s day off from school, and they’re walking about in a high-class mall after a nice lunch at a French restaurant.

“I have suits,” Sehun says, tugging Jongin away from the store.

“Yes, but I want to get you a new one. It’s a big thing! My first café.”

So Sehun finds himself inside the changing room, a wide array of suits hung up for him. He tries on each and every one that Jongin selects, and they end up leaving the store with three new suits, all charged to Jongin’s credit card.

Jongin, as if discovering a sudden love for shopping, almost buys Sehun a whole new wardrobe in the span of two hours. Arms laden down with bags, they finally stop when Sehun reminds Jongin that he doesn’t need pyjamas.

“If I go to bed with pyjamas, you’ll just rip them off anyway.”

Jongin, a little flustered, puts a fancy pair of silk pyjamas away.

That night, after unloading all the new clothes into the closet (Sehun now has a section in Jongin’s walk-in closet for his own use), Sehun decides to bring up the issue that’s been bothering the both of them for a while now.

“We should talk about what we are.”

Jongin looks up from where he’s stacking up the empty shopping bags.

“... Yeah, alright.”

Sehun settles down next to Jongin on the floor of the walk-in wardrobe.

“I love what we have now, but I don’t understand why that’s all we are. You care enough for me to tend to my wounds, enough to spend close to a hundred thousand on buying me out of my contract, enough to pay for my school fees, enough to give me a job. You obviously find me good company, and I feel the same. You think I’m attractive enough to sleep with, and I also feel the same. I care just as much for you too, but I’m not able to show it in the ways that you do, so I do apologise for that. But if we care for each other and find each other attractive, why aren’t we together?”

“I used to believe that I would never have the time nor the ability to maintain a steady relationship with anyone. So that’s why I slept around. I never felt lonely enough to need a partner, so I never entertained that thought. And I’ve always thought that I had plenty of time to find someone; I’m not old, right?”

Sehun laughs. “You’re not.”

“But you’re right. Minseok asked me that not long ago. I didn’t know what to say to him.”

“Yeah, a friend asked me that too. I didn’t have an answer either.”

Jongin turns his head slightly towards Sehun. “Are you thinking about what it would be like if we do get together?”

“I don’t think it’ll be much of a difference,” Sehun admits. “Everything we do…”

“... Makes it seem like we’re together,” Jongin finishes for him. Sehun nods.

Jongin’s head falls back against a wardrobe door. Both are silent as their minds work.

“You said that you used to believe you wouldn’t be able to maintain a relationship. What changed?”

“You,” Jongin says honestly. “You’re the first person I’ve wanted to keep seeing. Before you, people were literal one-night-stands.”

Leaning in, Sehun captures Jongin’s lips in a soft kiss.

“If you’re willing to give it a shot, I will too.”

Jongin silently asks for another kiss.

“Okay. Let’s give it a shot.”

 

 

 

  
“Hey, move in with me,” Jongin says, voice straining with exertion as he pushes into Sehun.

Sehun laughs breathlessly, hands pressed up against the glass. They’re by the full-length windows overlooking the city, Sehun bent over a long display table that was holding a collection of expensive whiskey bottles just moments ago (now, they’re all placed carefully in a corner of the room). They’re high up enough so that no one can see what they’re doing, but the sheer amount of lights in the city skyline keeps the adrenaline levels up.

“We just started dating an hour ago, don’t you think we’re moving a little too fast?”

When Jongin bottoms out, he stays unmoving.

“It’s not fast at all,” Jongin says, stroking Sehun’s leaking cock. “I was going to ask an hour ago.”

Sehun laughs again, and Jongin feels a little lightheaded at the sound.

“I’ll tell you my answer after you finish fucking me.”

“Deal.”

Jongin holds Sehun to him with a hand on his hips and one across his broad chest, thumb flicking over sensitive nipples. Fingers claw uselessly at glass, and Sehun’s spine arches beautifully as Jongin fucks him into ecstasy.

“Touch me,” Sehun pleads, pushing back into Jongin’s cock desperately.

He moans loudly when Jongin fists his cock, and Jongin fucks him just a little harder, propelling Sehun’s hips into his hand.

“Yes, God, do that again.”

Sehun’s asscheeks jiggle slightly at the force in which Jongin thrusts into him, and the both of them love it.

Sehun comes with a strangled cry, come splattering all over the expensive mahogany furniture under him. Jongin milks Sehun through his orgasm, his own slamming into his gut with the force of a hundred bricks when Sehun clenches down around him.

Breathing heavily, Sehun slumps forward, letting the table carry his weight. His knees are lumps of jelly.

“Yeah, fuck, I’ll move in with you.”

“Okay,” Jongin pants, damp hair falling into his eyes.

 

 

 

  
“Baekhyun?”

  
“Sehun!”

“Chanyeol?”

“Hey! Jongin! Ha, now you can’t avoid me!”

Jongin gapes at the tall, purple haired man in front of him.

“What are you doing here?”

“I invited him,” Minseok says, approaching them. “Well, he made me.”

Chanyeol grins. “I wanted to see you! Congratulations on the opening of your café, by the way!”

“Why is Baekhyun here?” Sehun asks, bewildered.

“He’s my boyfriend!” Chanyeol exclaims, the coffee in his hands sloshing dangerously close to the rim of the cup. Minseok takes a cautious step back. “My plus one. How do you know him?”

“We… used to work with each other,” Sehun says. “We become really good friends, but we haven’t met up much since he left the company. He quit just a couple of months before I left.”

Baekhyun grins, grabs Sehun by the elbow, and yanks him away. Jongin blinks after them.

“Baekhyun probably has a lot of things to say to him,” Chanyeol says cheerfully. Minseok snorts.

 

 

 

  
“Wasn’t Chanyeol one of your regulars?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, grabbing a mini cupcake off a tray. “He developed feelings for me.”

“So you quit?”

“No, my contract ended. I decided not to renew. But let’s not talk about me. How are you? And your hunk?”

Sehun grimaces. “Who uses that word nowadays?”

Baekhyun smacks him. “That’s not the point.”

“Okay, okay. Well, we decided to give it a go.”

Baekhyun’s shriek nearly ruptures Sehun’s eardrums.

 

 

 

  
“I guess Sehun told him,” Jongin mutters, looking over in the direction of the scream. Minseok glances over at him curiously.

“Told him what?”

“We’re dating.”

Minseok chokes on his iced latte.

“When?!”

“As of Wednesday.”

Minseok sets his cup down.

“Jongin,” he begins, voice all serious. Jongin cringes. “I’m so proud of you. I know this is probably a little scary, a little daunting, but –”

“Dude,” Jongin interrupts, “I’m not completely inept in the romance department. I just never had the desire to pursue something more than just sex. He changed that, is all. Please, you sound just like my father.”

Indignant, Minseok flicks Jongin painfully in the arm. “I’m not _that_ much older than you!”

 

 

 

  
So Sehun starts work at the café, and he actually enjoys it. His coworkers are friendly, most of their customers are polite, and he even gets chances to dabble in the culinary art that made Jongin successful. Granted, all he really does is crack eggs into a bowl and beat it, and sometimes he gets to melt some chocolate over the stove top, but something is better than nothing!

He attracts more than a few loyal female customers due to his good looks, but Jongin never really finds a reason to feel jealous. For one, the only person Sehun sends nude pictures/videos to is Jongin. And he loves sending them while they’re at work. Whenever Sehun works, he’ll duck into the bathroom during his break, touch himself to memories of sex with Jongin, and send a short video of himself orgasming to his boyfriend.

And Jongin will open it, always in his office (he’d mistakenly opened a video once while in the kitchen supervising a bunch of bakers, and nearly popped a blood vessel; since then, he knows to always open videos from Sehun in the privacy of his own office), and watch it over and over again until he comes into his hand.

He’ll send Sehun a text saying _thanks for the orgasm_ , and Sehun will reply with a _no problem, give me one at home, too._

The number of tissue boxes Jongin uses up in the office is ridiculous.

 

 

 

  
Almost a year after their first meeting, Jongin takes Sehun to a music awards show. His company’s one of the caterers for the event, and it wasn’t hard for Jongin to secure free tickets.

The number of reporters and photographers swarming the venue is simply overwhelming. Sehun never interacts with them despite constant requests for an interview or a simple statement. Instead, he leaves all of that for Jongin to deal with, knowing that answering any questions about their relationship is a bigger deal for him. And until now, Jongin’s always answered questions with a simple, “No comment.”

So today, as they mingle with the crowd (Sehun’s surprised at the number of celebrities who seem to know Jongin), Sehun doesn’t expect Jongin to stop for a reporter.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kim –”

Sehun doesn’t stop walking, because he didn’t think _Jongin_ would stop walking. But Jongin stops, and Sehun nearly smacks his face into the back of Jongin’s head. Thankfully, he manages to stop just in time.

The reporter herself seems a little surprised that Jongin willingly stopped for her question.

“Would you comment on the status on your relationship with Mr. Oh?”

“We’re dating,” Jongin says shortly. Behind him, Sehun blinks in astonishment.

“Can you elaborate on that?”

“What is there to elaborate on?”

With that, Jongin continues walking, a hand around Sehun’s wrist to pull him along.

“You’re okay with the public knowing?” Sehun asks, taking a peek over his shoulder. The reporter looks a little conflicted.

“Yeah. Why, are you not?”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’m just surprised that you are. It hasn’t been very long, and I know your image affects your brand.”

Jongin squeezes Sehun’s hand. “I can’t live my whole life just for my company. It’s okay, Sehun. I’m ready for whatever comes next.”

 

 

 

  
They celebrate Jongin’s birthday at Jongin’s Jeju holiday villa. Although he’s the birthday boy, Jongin buys Sehun a silver Cartier Love bracelet, a limited edition MCM backpack, and a new phone. He buys a 52-inch flat screen television for Sehun’s mother, and a new laptop for his brother. He even lets Sehun buy him dinner in return. He tells Sehun that spoiling him is his birthday gift to himself.

“You didn’t have to buy all that for us, you know.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

Sehun hums in pleasure when Jongin traces his entrance with a thumb. He wiggles his ass a little in encouragement; Jongin chuckles.

“Your new phone has a better camera.”

Sehun bursts out laughing. “Ah, so that’s why you got me a new phone. Higher quality fapping material.”

Jongin winks at him and rubs a little harder. Sehun’s laughter dissolves into moans.

“Turn around,” Jongin says, nudging Sehun’s hip.

Pushing back his still-wet hair, Jongin leans down and runs the flat of his tongue between Sehun’s asscheeks. He tastes a hint of the body wash that they’d used just ten minutes ago. Fluttering the tip of his tongue against Sehun’s hole, he relishes in the whimpers that fall out of Sehun’s mouth and the trembles of his thighs.

“You pamper me too much,” Sehun groans, toes curling as Jongin increases the pressure.

“You’re mine to pamper,” Jongin answers, tongue swirling. Sehun cries out Jongin’s name.

Minutes later, Sehun finds himself back on his back, knees held wide apart, hooked around his own elbows.

Jongin’s fingers are slick as they slide in, and Sehun feels a bubble of something in his heart as he gazes at Jongin’s concentrated face. Since the day they met, Jongin’s always tried his best to make Sehun feel good – both in bed and out of bed.

“Hey,” he says, tender. Jongin looks up. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Always making sure I’m happy.”

A soft smile spreads across Jongin’s face, full of affection. It turns Sehun’s bones into butter.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t make my boyfriend happy?”

And with that, he curls his fingers, turning Sehun into a moaning mess.

 

 

 

  
The day before Valentine’s Day, Jongin walks into Cream Café and sits on a stool by the bar, away from the crowd and the baristas’ attention. Unbeknownst to him, Minseok’s sitting in a corner booth with his fiancée, their daughter cradled in his hands. He smiles at the look on Jongin’s face and turns back to his snoozing baby.

Jongin observes as Sehun works, notices how he makes an effort to smile at each customer, how he draws a smiley face on the top of each drink with whipped cream, how he jokes around with his fellow workers. He also notices (with a little leap of his heart) that the bracelet is still around Sehun’s wrist.

He realises that, at this time last year, he was still meaninglessly sleeping around, naïvely thinking that sex is enough. Sure, maybe it had been enough back then, but today, he can’t imagine living like that at all.

Getting up, he heads over to the counter.

“Boss!” One of the female baristas notice him first, and she slaps Sehun on the arm.

“Jongin? What are you doing here?”

Stepping around the counter, Jongin pulls Sehun into the stockroom.

“Sehun, are you happy with me?”

Sehun frowns. “Yes, of course. Why are you asking me this?”

“I just wanted to be sure.”

“I’m not with you for your money. Well, we probably would never have met if it wasn’t for your money, but I’m not dating you for your money. I’m dating you because you make me happy, I care for you, and I enjoy spending time with you. And the fact that you’re a god in bed also helps too, I’ve gotta admit.”

“Okay, because –” He stops mid sentence, brows furrowed. Sehun nudges him, worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jongin says. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Throat suddenly dry, Jongin has to swallow a few times before he can open his mouth.

“I love you.”

Sehun, to his credit, managed to not let shock take over. Instead, he laughs and cups Jongin’s face with his palms.

“I love you too.”

Relieved, Jongin barely manages to return Sehun’s kiss.

“Tomorrow, I’m taking you out on a date,” Sehun informs him when they break apart. “Using my own money. You can’t say no.”

“I’ll go wherever you want me to go,” Jongin says, dropping another kiss on Sehun’s cheek.

A few minutes later, Jongin steps out of the store, a cup of caramel latte in his hands. On the side, Sehun’s drawn a heart. The drink turns out to be so sweet that Jongin thinks he might’ve gotten a cavity. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
